Love Life Much Wanted
by ren-ta-chan
Summary: Add a devious planning Hokage, an apprentice with no love life, a fate believer rival from another team, a brooding jealous teammate and you get...? NejiSaku or possible SasuSaku.
1. LLMW 1

Love Life Much Wanted

-

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T first. We'll see how it progresses. Err... OOC Neji? Not sure about Sasuke.

Pairing : Sakura and Neji. Hints of Sasuke and Sakura. I don't feel like adding Itachi with Sakura, sorry to disappoint. But you do get to vote if it'll be eventual Neji and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura.

Length : As soon as I think it fits to stop the story.

Summary : Add a devious planning Hokage, an apprentice with no love life, a fate believer rival from another team, a brooding jealous teammate and you get...?

Settings : Konoha Village. Sasuke wasn't an idiot to leave and didn't have the Curse Seal.

A/N : Another fanfic. This time, I'm wholeset on the Neji and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura thing than other pairings. Unless it's Naruto and Hinata including TenTen and Lee then. I'm not totally sure on doing an Ino pairing. It's just weird writing with her. Oh well.

Read & Review please!

-

LLMW : 1

-

Morning dew was found on the grasses of Konoha and for our Love Lifeless apprentice… She was going to get a real surprise.

-

The Fifth Hokage stared blankly at the stacks of papers her apprentice recently brought in. What she wouldn't give for a break and some entertainment...

The wheels in her head turned and her eyes brightened in excitement, looking at her apprentice who started staring mournfully outside through the window. She smirked when her apprentice tensed as she turned back to face her.

Training with the Fifth Hokage made her smarter and understand more about her. Obviously a smirk doesn't always mean a bad thing. But in her case, it always meant something worse. Her apprentice gulped and licked her lips nervously.

The smirk widened as the Hokage decided. Her Inner Self jumped about in anticipation all the while shouting delightedly how fun it would be on what she was going to do. Time to call in the reinforcements. She knew the Jounins of the teams she had in mind were going to agree. But obviously Kakashi wouldn't immediately agree due to hesitation to trust on what she was planning.

But of course the reasoning that if they waited for something too long would work because it was never going to happen and she would be in her grave by then.

She let out a chuckle which made her apprentice flinch since it sounded more like a cackle.

The devious planning Hokage dismissed her apprentice with a wave of her hand and watched her disappear with a blur.

"Shizune! Call the Jounins of Rookie Nine including Gai." She shouted to her other apprentice whose table was situated outside the door.

This was getting better and better by the minute. She rubbed her two hands together as she chuckled.

-

Sakura shuddered as she appeared in the ever busy streets of Konoha. Her Shishou just plain scared her. Who wouldn't? Considering the look in her Shishou's eyes and that... that... was that a cackle? She shuddered once more and hoped she wasn't part of whatever her Shishou suddenly had in mind.

"A penny for your thoughts?" A amused and teasing voice spoke out to her. She peered up slowly.

"Hyuuga-san! What are you doing here?" But quickly berated herself for such a stupid question. It could be because he wanted to buy something. After all, it WAS a marketplace.

Hyuuga Neji looked such as his voice sounded like, amused. He smirked. He answered, his voice light and teasing again, "I'm looking for a present for Hinata-sama, if I do remember correctly, the last time I checked, this was a marketplace Sakura." Sakura instantly flushed, indicating that he was right on the spot to finding a mistake in her question yet silently in awe at the way he spoke her name.

"I'm not sure on what to get for Hinata-sama though." Neji said, a frown marring his handsome features. Sakura instantly did a takeback because of saying he was handsome. Which was true...

"I could help!"

Neji paused. She could help, considering she was a girl and a friend of Hinata-sama. He nodded curtly and his mind taking in the reasons. But this girl infront of him intrigued him in a sort of way. He pushed that thought away to think about it later. He had to find a present for Hinata-sama for now.

Sakura took hold of Neji's left arm and hugging it as she dragged him along with her to search for Hinata's present. A blush easily found it's way to his face. Neji was known to be cold and composed, but having never felt such a contact before and by a female no less made him a little nervous! Not to mention, that certain feeling nagging in his heart. It was confusing yet frustrating him. He stared hard on the back of Sakura's head. She really fascinated him. He had seen the ways she would act and her emotions changed faster than anyone could say, "Konoha!"

Neji let a small smile to appear on his face studying the girl dragging him.

"Why are you looking for a present for Hinata anyway?"

"It's for her birthday."

"When?"

"Today."

She screeched to a halt and asked bewilderedly, "Today? Oh God. I completely forgot! We better go find a present for her quick…"

"Of course, as you're Hinata-sama's friend, I'm sure you're invited to the party." He said, smirking at the results to find what to get for Hinata-sama. She was helping him too.

Sakura huffed and started thinking.

'Damn the man for not telling me sooner! I mean, TODAY out of all days. It's still early in the morning. At least I'll have sometime before I have to turn up for training with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sasuke-kun.'

Neji looked at the object of his thoughts finding delight at the emotions crossing her face.

Now… back to the presents.

-

"Finally! It's hard to think what to get for Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed as she held her gift for Hinata while Neji did the same to his. She had gotten them both similar things in terms of activities. She had bought two sets of bento and two pairs of matching chopsticks for Hinata to pack food when she wanted to picnic with Naruto. Her mind somewhat similar to her Shishou.

Neji's gift however, was a picnic basket and a mat.

Such gifts would certainly help Hinata and Naruto. Her Inner Sakura started shouting, "SHANNARO!" She let out a sigh of relief as there was still time to walk to the bridge she would be meeting Team 7 at.

"I'll walk you there."

"Yeah… Say what?" Sakura asked and blinked as if not believing him. Who would believe? Have the hottest eligible bachelor walking you to your meeting spot and they guy who is known not to be near females.

"Your meeting spot. I'll walk you there." He repeated, this time saying where he'll walk her to. Sakura blushed and nodded wondering how he knew she was going to meet her Team.

-

The walk there seemed long but nonetheless, both enjoyed it. From their view, they could see Naruto shouting at Sasuke. She loved their meeting place. Like her name, Cherry Blossom Trees surrounded the area. The petals would float around teasing you as if they are alike to that of an Angel's feather.

Neji stopped and noted with satisfaction that the Uchiha sensed them already since he was looking at them. He glared back when the Uchiha started glaring. He felt a nudge beside him. He looked at her questioningly.

"Ne, Hyuuga-san, can you give my present to Hinata for me if I don't turn up for her party?" Sakura asked holding her gift infront of him and willing for him to take it. He nodded curtly and took the gift, piling it on top with his own gift.

"Thanks! I appreciate it!" She said and started to walk to the bridge yet waving back at him. Neji smirked and let a hand lift up to wave. He turned to walk to his house liking the way the Uchiha glared a hole at his back.

-

"Ne, Sakura-chan! What were you and Neji doing together?" Naruto asked, finally noticing her. Sakura winked, held a finger to her lips and said, "It's a secret."

Sasuke seethed silently. What the hell were the Hyuuga and Sakura doing together? Not to mention from Naruto and his view, it seemed as if Sakura was offering her gift to Neji as if she liked him or something. Adding to the fact that Valentine's Day is nearby...

-

Kakashi chuckled silently. He was hiding in a tree observing what was happening. He had no doubt that the Hyuuga kid had sensed him long ago already. He decided to give a few more hours to them.

It'll take an idiot not to notice that Sasuke was jealous.

-

Another Naruto Fic. I'll pause on Puppeteer awhile. I miss the good old Neji and Sakura with Sasuke jealous! Hinata's birthday is on December 27th. Nevermind that fact anyway. I just need Valentine's day to be nearby for this story XD.

Did you see the latest chapters! The Rookie Nine and Gai's team has all changed greatly! Lee makes me go laughing. Haha. Better go read it now!

Read & Review please!


	2. LLMW 2

Love Life Much Wanted

-

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T first. We'll see how it progresses. Err... OOC Neji? Not sure about Sasuke.

Pairing : Sakura and Neji. Hints of Sasuke and Sakura. I don't feel like adding Itachi with Sakura, sorry to disappoint. But you do get to vote if it'll be eventual Neji and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura.

Length : As soon as I think it fits to stop the story.

Summary : Add a devious planning Hokage, an apprentice with no love life, a fate believer rival from another team, a brooding jealous teammate and you get...?

Settings : Konoha Village. Sasuke wasn't an idiot to leave and didn't have the Curse Seal.

A/N : Yay! Thanks for the fast reviews! Here's the Second Chapter. It's up to you all to vote for the pairing! Even though SasuSaku is overused, you still get the chance to choose!

ellamr : Haha. Neji is stronger is because he was calm and composed when he took the gift from Sakura. In the meantime, Sasuke was too preoccupied with his jealousy to not notice Kakashi. And... Naruto wouldn't be jealous anymore because of Hinata's influence on him. Most of them feel that they are going too slow. So Sakura decided to give them a push together by buying presents that would help Hinata and Naruto in their relationship. For who I will pick... I'm not too sure. I don't really pick my pairings, only choices and leave it up to reviewers to vote so they can enjoy it since the final decision is left up to them!

Read & Review please!

-

LLMW : 2

-

Kakashi was late again, by purpose of course. But what his students ( Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke ) don't know, can't hurt them. His mask wrinkled and showed that he was smiling.

"You can be let off early if you finish this mission in two hours!" He said and relieved that his students didn't find an odd tone in his voice.

"What's the mission Sensei?" Sakura asked cheerfully at being let off early enough to go to Hinata's party. 'I wonder if Naruto is coming... I know I can doubt Sasuke-kun on coming though.' She thought as she waited for her late Sensei's arrival.

"We're going to clean the Konoha Central Park."

"What the hell Sensei! That park is huge! There's no way we can finish it in two hours!" Naruto exclaimed while Sakura nodded along with a scowl. Their Sensei merely waved a hand lazily as if to reassure them.

"You're not going to clean the park alone. Another team will join you." With that sentence said, it got all their attention.

"Who?" They simultaneously asked minus Sasuke who couldn't care less or thinking more about Sakura and Neji on what happened this morning. Kakashi internally smirked.

"You'll see."

-

When they arrived there, another team was already waiting for them. Sakura's eyes widened and she ran over.

"Hyuuga-san! This is the second time today we meet! Third if I can make it in time to change and go to Hinata's birthday." She said, a bit surprised that they were the team they were going to clean the park with. Kakashi's one eye twinkled like that of BumbleBore he had decided to read about in Parry Hotter when he was bored. (1)

While Naruto, even though he looked like a person who was carefree, which was true, he was very observant. Was that a growl he is hearing from Sasuke? He snickered and waited for the prodigy before their year to reply.

"Sakura. There'll be enough time for you to change and come." Neji replied firmly, as Naruto predicted. TenTen watched in awe as THE Neji talked to Sakura NICELY. Lee finally gave up on Sakura and turned to TenTen, making them a nice couple. TenTen then squealed at the interaction between her cold teammate and Sakura.

"Well then! There must be a power of youth for us fated rivals to meet! TenTen and Lee, you cover the North part of the park, Neji and Sakura shall cover the West, Sasuke and Naruto will cover the East. My fated rival Kakashi, we shall clean up the South! Whoever cleans up the most, shall gain a point!" Lee's idol shouted with his pose ready and teeth sparkling. Lee turned his attention on his idol and did the same shouting in admiration, "Gai-Sensei!"

TenTen let her hand slap onto her eyes in embarrassment. She took hold of Lee muttering, "Let's go..."

The rest went with their partners in different directions.

-

Sasuke and Naruto surprisingly did their work quietly picking up pieces of paper or trash on the floor. Naruto, never one to like long silences, started speaking.

"Hey Sasuke, why didn't you take the chance?"

"What are you talking about dobe?" Sasuke lied knowing full well of what, or more like who, Naruto was talking about.

"Don't play dumb at me Sasuke. I'm not a dobe by the way. The point is, you had the chance to be with Sakura but you blew it!"

"What do you know?" The avenger bit back coldly.

"For Hokage's sake Sasuke! I'm smarter than you think! I notice! Damnit Sasuke! You damn well know you lost it! You damn well know you lost her!" Naruto replied back with a raised voice and he knew that the words he just said stung his teammate before him.

"Shut up!"

"If you ever come to your senses, then I'll gladly keep quiet. It's not too late if you know what you're doing." The blond sneered and disappeared to another spot away from Sasuke.

Sasuke took hasty big breaths with sweat dripping from his forehead. The words indeed stung him, badly. He sat down on the ground, scared about something else the first time in his life, scared that Sakura, would never wanted to face him again. His face took on an angry look as he hissed, "You have not won yet Hyuuga."

-

Different from Naruto's and Sasuke's atmosphere, Sakura and Neji were having a good time. But Sakura wasn't so sure since Neji seemed aloof. She giggled happily at being able to join Hinata's birthday tonight.

"Ne Hyuuga-san, do you think Naruto would turn up?"

Neji smirked. "Back at the Main House I could hear her muttering 'Ramen' everynow and then. That should answer your question."

Sakura let off another giggle. Naruto's and Hinata's relationship were so cute!

"Who else would turn up though?" A question that sounded more like she was asking herself. Neji just shrugged.

It was already in the afternoon and they had been cleaning for an hour. Sakura yawned and stretched. "Finally!" She exclaimed and plopped down onto the grass to lean against a tree. She patted next to her and the next second, Neji joined her.

After a few minutes, she was tempted to lie her head onto her partner's shoulder. Very tempting, but this was Hyuuga NEJI! She had better asked first. She let a yawn out before asking, "Ne Hyuuga-san?"

"It's annoying."

"Huh?"

"That 'Hyuuga-san' thing."

"What about it?"

"Call me Neji. 'Hyuuga-san' makes me sound old." He affirmed letting a small frown on his face.

"Neji-kun then?"

"Whatever." Though saying that, he liked the way she said his name just like Sakura liking the way he said her name.

"There's still more than half an hour left. Can I nap on your shoulder?"

Neji caught himself before he spluttered. He cleared his throat before replying, "Fine. But it's uncomfortable doing that. You may get neck cramps. You can nap on my lap." In the meantime, his thoughts were, 'What the hell? I did NOT just said that.' But a little part in his heart wanted her to say yes.

"Really now? Alright." His heart suddenly leaped with hope as the now flushed Neji watched the shy Sakura slowly laid her head down onto his lap.

'She must be a deep sleeper.' Since she immediately fell asleep after a few minutes. He stroke her hair gently and slowly feeling the heat in his cheeks go away. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Everything was in slow motion and his heart wanted it to last forever.

Their time was going to end soon, as he slowly bended down to brush his lips against Sakura's forehead. His eyes drawned towards her lips, suddenly thinking of the fairytale, 'Sleeping beauty.' He mused about stealing a kiss from her lips now, would it be her first kiss?

Neji paused, a girl's first kiss is very important to them. He better not. He frowned. What let his barriers down to even make him kiss this apprentice of the Hokage's forehead. They barely met and yet... He liked the warmth he kept feeling whenever she was near.

His mind made up, he decided he would protect the kunoichi sleeping on his lap. The Uchiha was a fool to have left Sakura. No matter, it wouldn't do if he was too straightforward... Neji went for the idea on dropping hints.

-

(1) Harry Potter fans, don't be insulted! I'm making a point!

Second chapter done! Yay. Don't say it's too fast or something. As least their not making love yet XD. And Neji likes to see Sasuke jealous because Sakura is paying more attention to him in just one day. XD.

Read & Review please!


	3. LLMW 3

Love Life Much Wanted

Disclaimer : Never owned Naruto. How could I be THAT creative?

WARNING : Rated T first. We'll see how it progresses. Err... OOC Neji? Not sure about Sasuke.

Pairing : Sakura and Neji. Hints of Sasuke and Sakura. I don't feel like adding Itachi with Sakura, sorry to disappoint. But you do get to vote if it'll be eventual Neji and Sakura or Sasuke and Sakura.

Length : As soon as I think it fits to stop the story.

Summary : Add a devious planning Hokage, an apprentice with no love life, a fate believer rival from another team, a brooding jealous teammate and you get...?

Settings : Konoha Village. Sasuke wasn't an idiot to leave and didn't have the Curse Seal.

A/N : Yay! Thanks for the reviews again! Third chapter for you all! Wait... I'm receiving threat reviews? o.O...

Read & Review please!

Love Life Much Wanted : 3

Sakura sniffed and smelled lavender and sandalwood. She blinked from her spot, which she noticed she was moving and someone was carrying her. She looked up. "Neji-kun? Why are you carrying me?"

"You dozed off. It's time to meet up with the rest." He replied smoothly and noticed at the corner of his eyes that Sakura was blushing. He inwardly chuckled thinking that Sakura was embarrassed having slept on his lap. She hastily said, "Put me down. I can carry on from here. I'm probably too heavy."

Neji shook his head. "We're reaching soon and you're quite light actually."

"I guess..."

As they reached the spot they were to meet the others at, they received two thick raised eyebrows but ended up with a thumbs-up pose along with the trademark sparkling smile, a squealing weapon specialist, a grinning ramen-lover, a smirking pervert taking every chance to read his perverted books and a fuming avenger, trying to make the Hyuuga die a thousand times with his glare.

Neji smirked, liking the reaction of the Uchiha.

He suddenly got a bolt of inspiration. One that will make the Uchiha envy him and yet get in Sakura's favour! It was like killing two birds with one stone. Except, he wouldn't exactly kill them. So...

"Sakura? Do you want me to walk you home and back to Hinata-sama's birthday party? It's getting dark and I know you're capable of protecting yourself, but Hiashi-sama would be ashamed of me if I didn't escort a lady home or pick her up." He said loudly, catching the rest of the groups attention and for the fact that he said more than at least two sentences. Sakura blushed at the fact he called her a 'lady.'

"But you wouldn't have time to change!" She protested.

"I do live at where Hinata-sama's party is located, which is at the Hyuuga estate afterall. I have plenty of time." He replied back easily as if expecting the answer he received from her and looked amused. Sakura paused and nodded.

"Let's go." Neji and Sakura turned to the way to her home.

Once they disappeared from view, TenTen shouted happily, "Oh my God! That was so cute, that was so cute!"

Naruto, Kakashi, Gai and Lee chuckled while the only one who wasn't really happy about the interaction between Sakura and Hyuuga scowled. They were getting too close for his liking and it was obvious the Hyuuga was already making moves on his teammate. HIS Sakura.

Sasuke made up his mind and decided to turn up for the girl who caught Naruto's eye birthday party.

-

Sakura liked the silence and hoped it stayed that way whenever she was with him walking. He had this particular air about him unlike Sasuke. Sasuke would be one that makes all conversation fail while Neji would reply back if he wanted to. They reached her home and Sakura invited him to sit on one of her many couches.

He blinked. It was obvious she was living alone since it looked empty but there were a lot of photo frames either on the table or hanging on the wall. He expected to see more of a girly colour for the walls and was inwardly surprised to see light green. After all, Sakura WAS wearing maroon for a shirt. A slightly beiged skirt and really short tights. Oh god, who could miss THOSE pair of legs, seriously! He slapped himself mentally for the way of his thoughts.

Sakura placed a cup of tea on the coffee table just infront of the couch Neji was sitting on. He slowly put their presents they bought earlier beside him.

"Give me twenty minutes to prepare!" And Neji was left alone musing in his thoughts after that statement.

His eyes stared at the cup of tea as if it was taunting him. Neji shrugged and took the cup to his lips, slowly sipping it thoughtfully. In reality, twenty minutes was quite fast, but apparently his mind was processing quite slowly which would indeed be weird due to the fact he was considered a prodigy.

He tensed but calmed once he saw the owner of the hand which was waving infront of his eyes.

Neji stared surprised at how Sakura had dressed up. She was wearing a pink kimono with a red obi holding it together. It was decorated with cherry blossoms a paler colour than her kimono. Her hair was put up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon so that her hair now reached around her shoulders. To Neji, it was simple yet beautiful. He smirked at noticing she didn't put on any make-up.

'At least she has taste. I despise make-up.' He noted absentmindedly as he still stared at Sakura.

"Let's go!" She said, picking her present up from the couch he placed their presents to Hinata on which was beside him. A warm hand touched her hand to move it away from the presents. "Let me." Sakura stared in his eyes and nodded slowly due to confusion.

She flushed slightly as his hand stayed on hers for a few seconds. She felt disappointment once it left hers.

-

Long UPDATE. How silly of me to leave it in the dust! I had already completed this chapter for god knows how many months. Oh well. Updated! Sorry T.T!

Read & Review please!


End file.
